Pete and Goofy Are Lovers
by FunnyTina677
Summary: When you are a cat thing trying to explore your sexuality, things get really interesting if a dog lives next to you. ;) Rated T. Pete x Goofy.
1. The Love Begins to Show

One day, Pete was exploring who he really was attracted to. He still loved his wife but he didn't know for sure.

 _I think I'm in love with someone else but who?_

While thinking, Goofy went outside to pick up the day's newspaper.

"Hiya, Pete. A wonderful morning, isn't it?"

"It sure is, Goofy. It sure is."

Pete continued to think about his love for others. That was when he realized he was in love...with Goofy!

 _Oh my gosh, I'm in love with...my neighbor! This can't be. Why am I falling in love with another man?_

Pete continued to think about this. If you don't know, it's about Pete being bisexual.

"Uh, Goofy?"

"Yes, Pete?"

"I was wondering if you had some time this Friday."

"I sure do."

"Uh, will you go out with me? Like maybe to dinner or somewhere?"

"Gawrsh, I have no idea why you would take me out. I thought you weren't in love with me."

"Sure you do."

"Well in that case, I will go out with you."

"Thanks, you are a great boyfriend, I mean friend."

That awkward conversation caused Pete to think deeper about his sexuality. How on earth was he going to tell his wife? Peg was sure to find out some time. But Pete just thought about it the entire rest of the day and went to sleep.


	2. Pete and Goofy's Date

"Here it is, Goofy. The place." Pete said.

The place was a fancy restaurant. Decorated with red wallpaper and pretty lights.

"Woah, Pete. You really got out of your way to make this date special."

Pete was embarrassed by the comment. "No, it's not a 'date.' It's a get together dinner."

"Whatever you say, Pete. Ah-hyuck."

The two men sat down at the nicest table. A waitress came through.

"Hello, my name is Betty. I'll be your server tonight. What can I can get for you?"

Pete decided to order a chicken dinner with a chocolate dessert.

"That is a great choice. I'll be back." Betty said.

"Don't forget us," Pete stared into Goofy's eyes. "Hey, baby. Now that we are alone, let's make out while we wait."

"Make out? I'm sorry, Pete, but I like girls."

"It doesn't matter. It's just us. We're men. Society has changed the way they look at same-sex couples."

"I guess...since you like me and all."

They kissed deeply. Everyone around them was shocked to see them making out like that. Once their dinner arrived, they ate all of it.

"Hey, wanna share this chocolate cake with me?" Pete said in deep love.

"Sure thing."

When they shared, it felt like a whole new beginning. Pete was finally not ashaned of Goofy anymore. But he was still thinking _How am I going to tell Peg?_


	3. Another Awkward Situation

Pete knew that it was wrong. He knew it. He just knew it. What did he do wrong, you ask? Pete...got himself into an awkward situation when he asked Goofy if he wants to do something at his house.

"Hey, Goofy. I was wondering since that we know each other...I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"What is it, Pete?"

"I love you, and I want to express that love. By us doing the thing that brought our children."

Goofy's face turned red at the comment. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Yes as a matter of fact." Pete rolled his eyes in an odd way.

"Well then, Pete. Let's do it!"

Pete was really excited since they were finally having sex. Starting in the closet.

 _Oh my gosh, we're really doing it. It's so naughty, yet it feels so right._ They made out in the closet.

Goofy was about to take off his own pants when Pete came and said this: "Here, let me help you with those pants."

Pete pulled down Goofy's pants revealing his underwear. Pete was shocked to see it!

"Woah, Goofy! I didn't know we wear the same kind of underwear."

"I sure do."

"Never mind that. Let's continue what we were doing."

They continued kissing, taking each other's clothes off, and they walked into the upstairs bedroom. Pete covered himself and Goofy with the bed's blanket.

You already know where this is going since I have done this thing before. Peg came home.

"Hey, Pete sweetie. I'm home!" She said. But she didn't hear a thing. "Come out wherever you are." She waited again but no answer.

She sighed. "Alright, that does it! You are upstairs and doing something you're not supposed to do and I'm going to find out what it is!"

Peg opened the bedroom door. "Pete!"

"Uh, yes, Peg sweetheart?"

"You are cheating on me?!"

"What? No! I would never do anything like that."

"Wait, who's that in the bed with you?"

"Uh, no one."

"I see a bulge. I'm lifting that blanket up."

"Peg, no!"

Too late. Peg lifted up the blanket to reveal Goofy.

"Goofy? Our neighbor?"

"Uh, hi." Goofy said.

"So this whole time, you have been cheating on me with him?! How could I let this happen?"

"Peg, it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm in a stage where I have no idea what gender I like." Pete explained.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Well, is Goofy the girl in this new relationship?"

"I guess he is."

Goofy yet again blushed. Especially since Peg was seeing him with no clothes on.

"No worries, Goofy. I just know where your pants are. Now put them on and we'll see you tomorrow." She said. Goofy put on his clothes and went to his house.

"Now, honey. How are we going to tell the kids?" Pete said.

"We don't have to tell our kids everything. We can keep a few secrets. Sometimes, what they don't know wouldn't hurt them."

"Thanks, Peg. I will always love you."

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep."

And he did.


	4. A Threesome

"Okay, now that I know that you may be bi, let me just say something." Peg said.

"My wife, I know that you're not in the mood when I get home, but I'll make it up to you."

"No, I mean, let's have a threesome."

Pete blushed. He didn't really want to do it but he knew it could help his marriage.

"Alright, let me call Goofy."

Pete called him. And when Goofy arrived, Peg was wearing a short, lacy black nightie and Pete was in his boxers.

"Pete, Peg. Did I walk in at the wrong time?"

"No, silly. It's time we had a threesome," Peg said in a seductive way. "Hurry up and take off your clothes. The kids will be home any minute."

Goofy did as what he was told to do and stripped. He went into bed, kissing Pete as they went upstairs. All three of them moaned loudly.

"Oh joy!" Pete yelled. "Oh the fun of sex!"

They heard a knock on the door.

"Oh no!" Peg said, covering herself, Goofy, and Pete with the blankets. "Pete Jr.? Pistol? Are you home?"

"Yes we are," Pete Jr. said. "Why did I hear moaning?"

"Uh, we were in trouble?"

"The clothes on the floor make that a lie. What's really going on?"

Peg sighed. "You know what a mommy and daddy does when they love each other very much?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, uh. Sometimes, it's not a mommy and daddy. It can be a daddy and daddy or mommy and mommy."

"That's weird. Seeing two people of the same gender making out is completely different from opposites making out."

"I know, and that's why you see me, your daddy, and your neighbor in bed."

Pistol interrupted. "Mom, dad. Why is Mr. Goofy in bed with you two? And why are you not wearing clothes?"

All three of them blushed and covered up.

"Oo, um...that's private stuff, dear." Pete explained.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. Bye."

Relieved that kids left the bedroom, they continued on. While making sure the kids are away, of course.


End file.
